Angemon's Among Us
by Rocker-Starlight
Summary: Song fic, for the song Angel's among us. Some Takari. Focuses on TK, but does have Kari play a large part. ^_^


This is a Digimon song fic. The song is "Angel's Among Us" by Alabama. I just got this inspiration from this song, for a small song-fic. This starts at right after season 01, and will work into 02 kinda. And for those of you who have been reading "Hope's Light," Don't worry, I am still writing on it. I had chapter 3 done, but my comp glitched, and even though I saved it, I lost what I had written... : growls: And lastly, this song-fic is dedicated to my friend Ree AKA reanne_80. She introduced me to this song a long time ago, and is one of my best friends and more. Anyway, here is the song fic, enjoy!!!

Disclaimer~I own nothing of Digimon, and only made up the one character in here not in the show, and the scenario's in it. ENJOY!!!!

*NOTES*

'-' =thoughts

"-" = Talking

- =song lyrics

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel's Among us, Digimon style

I was walking home from school, on a cold winters day

Took a short cut, through the woods, and I lost my way.

TK ran out of the school, look around as he held his backpack tightly. 'I hope mom's not mad, when I get home.' He started running, having missed his bus. Today had been the basketball try-outs for his Middle school he was going to, and he had forgotten to leave a note for his mom telling her he would be missing the bus. He zipped his jacket up, glad he had it, since it was so cold, being a cold November day.

As he ran, he noticed the woods along the road he was running down. 'If I take that way, I'll get home in no time!' He smiled at his plan, forgetting he had never tried this, and quickly ran into the woods, sure of himself.

It was getting late, and I was scared, and alone,

But then a kind old man took my hand, and led me home.

TK sniffed, sitting next to a tree, his knees brought up to his face, as he cried. 'I wish Mommy was here. Or Matt.' It had been getting darker for a while now, and TK had to admit now, he was lost. He wished he had just walked home normal, instead of trying to take a short cut. He pulled his jacket tight, being colder.

As he sat, trying to not cry about this, he jumped, hearing a noise from footsteps in snow. He jumped up, to see an old man standing their, wearing a thick jacket and light blue jeans. TK just stared at him, a soft light seeming to be shining from behind him, like a lamp post or something behind him. His face seemed covered in shadows a touch, making his face slightly hard to make out, but oddly not menacing.

"Are you lost?" He asked, in a calming soft voice. TK sniffed and nodded, remembering he was not supposed to talk to strangers, but there was something about this man, something familiar. "Would you like me to walk you to your home?" 

As he asked him the calm tone again, TK realized why he recognized it. 'HolyAngemon...' He nodded again, smiling despite the almost tears in his eyes. He walked up to the man as he held out his hand, and took it, feeling the same safe feeling he felt with his digimon partner, when he used to be around him. They started walking, TK not noticing the light behind the man always, faint but there.

Momma couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there, 

And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers.

TK smiled, having been telling his new friend about his times in the digi-world, feeling he could tell him anything. The man had merely nodded occasionally, to show he was listening, smiling softly, in a soft, secretive way. TK had been telling him how HolyAngemon had opened the Gate to defeat Piedmon, when he realized his house was standing in front of him. He gave a happy cheer, his hand slipping from the old man's, as he ran to the door.

Ms. Takaishi ran out the door, as TK ran up, and grabbed him into her arms, hugging him tightly, crying hard. "Oh, Takeru, I was so scared...."

TK smiled as he hugged her neck tightly. "It's ok Mommy. He helped me find my way through the woods, so I could get home for dinner." TK smiled, pulling away slightly, pointing to the old man standing on the sidewalk at the streets edge.

Ms. Takaishi looked around, slightly confused. "He? He who, Takeru? You know you shouldn't talk to strangers..... but if this 'HE' brought you home, then he has my thanks... Come on, Dinner is ready, and I need to call some people." She stood up, holding TK in her arms protectively.

TK watched the man from over his mom's shoulder, wondering why she couldn't see him. Then he smiled, matching the man's smile, and laid his head on his mother's shoulder. "He knows, mom. He knows...." His eyes drifted closed, as he felt in his heart who the man was, letting the comforting feeling allow him to slip into sleep.

Oh I believe there are Angel's among us,

Sent down to us, from somewhere up above.

They come to you, and me, in our darkest hours, 

To show us how to live, to teach us how to give,

To guide us with the light of love

TK remembered the time, although time always has a way of making us not think about things as often as we would like. He played basketball, visited his family and friends in Odiaba, and was content with his life. His mom had discounted the 'old man' to TK's overactive imagination or a good Samaritan who had left before she had come out, seeing TK. After a few years, TK and his mom moved to Odiaba, and things were altered from the steady pattern they had been. TK saw less of his mom, from her working so many hours, new Digidestined and enemies, and feelings he was just starting to understand. After the battle with BeialVamdemon, the digimon had stayed in their world, but there were now open gates, but it meant things would finally be settling down.

When life held trouble times, and had me down on my knees, 

there's always been someone to come along and comfort me

(A few months after season 02 end, no digimon though)

TK sighed softly, as he sat on the far side of the grounds of the school yard, his knees curled up to his chest, as he watched a small group of kids laugh loudly, a couple occasionally looking at him. One of them, a kid with black hair and a dark sneer, laughed the loudest everytime he looked, pointing when he could, obviously recounting what had happened to his friends. The boys name was Justin, a kid who was a grade above TK and his friends, and seemed to have the trouble of thinking Hikari was his girl, but was a lot more of a forceful about it, although it never got him anywhere, especially when Tai was around.

TK shook his head, rubbing his cheek softly where a bruise was obviously forming, not hearing the foot steps coming from beside him. He felt a soft hand touch his cheek, making him jump slightly as he looked over, seeing Hikari in his White shirt and yellow shorts, looking at him worried.

"Are you ok, TK? I saw you over here, and I knew something was wrong." He moved his head, examining the small bruise, running her fingers around it, as if knowing where it was, so not to touch it directly.

"Nothing Kari." He looked at her, getting that look of 'I don't believe you' from her. He sighed softly, knowing he would tell her anyway. "Justin was being a moron towards this kid, some new student, and I stepped in to stop him. It got me a punch in the mouth, and when I wouldn't fight back, He laughed along with his friends, while the kid ran off."

Kari smiled softly as she cupped her hands over his cheeks, his bruise oddly not hurting from it. "Well, I think you were very brave, even if you don't think so. It shows maturity to not fight when you know you shouldn't. And I am very proud of you." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, before taking his hands, and pulling him to his feet. "Now come on. I'll buy you some ice cream, Hero." She winked at him, linking arms with him as they walked. TK turned for a second to the group again, seeing the laughter still, but this time at Justin, as he fumed seeing TK being with Kari.

A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand

(A few days later)

TK walked along the streets, towards his home, his book bag over his shoulder, as he heard something from behind him. He glanced back, seeing Justin and two of his male friends running, screaming TK's name out to stop. 'Stay and wait for you to pick a fight? Not likely...' TK took off, running quickly in the opposite direction, hearing the yell of anger at him, when he did.

He made a few turns, moving away from his apartment building, as he ran into a dead end alley, not realizing it, until he hit the end. He listened again, hearing Justin and his cohorts getting closer, and quickly looked around, seeing a couple doors and just some garbage in dumpsters sitting around. He quickly tried the doors, both of them being locked, as he got worried, knowing the moron trio would be their in a minute or so. Suddenly one of the doors opened, and a hand waved to him to enter, which he did without hesitation, leaning against the inside of the door as it closed.

TK listened to the door, hearing Justin's voice come into the alley, cursing at his friends about losing him, before leaving a few minutes later, to search again. TK sighed in relief, before finally looking to his savior, and saw a young girl who looked remarkably familiar, although he could not place it. She was about his age, and was wearing a waitress uniform as she smiled at him, along with short blond hair, and Blue eyes.

"You ok?" She asked, getting a simple nod from TK. "Good. I saw them chasing you, and thought I would make up for leaving like that the other day...." 

TK gave her a dumbfounded look, as she opened the door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear, and them motioned for him to walk out. He walked out, and them looked back, taking his hat off, and offering his hand. "My names TK. What's yours?"

She smiled and took his hand gently. "Angel. But I have to go back to work." Just as she was about to shut the door, she smiled at him one more time, saying "And thanks for saving me from Justin the other day, TK..." And shut the door behind her.

TK stood there for a few moments, before walking home, thinking. 'Her? Could it have been?' He thought, and realized the young 'boy' he had saved could have been her. The hair and eyes matched, but from the clothing, and the dirt from Justin pushing her around, TK hadn't realized. 

A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand

(An hour later)

He walked into his apartment finally, glad for no other problems, setting his book bag down, before checking the answering machine from any other messages.

TK's mother voice was the first message after the beep of the machine. "TK hunny, I'll be home late tonight. I need to finish this story. Money for Pizza is in the drawer as always. Love you, bye."

Smiling softly from his mother's message, he listened as it beeped again and started playing a second message. "TK, this is Davis, give me a call, all right? Later."

TK gave the message an odd look, as he reached for the phone, dialing Daisuke's number first.

"Motomiya Residence, Davis speaking."

"Hey Daisuke, this is Takeru."

Daisuke's voice seemed to be in a good mood as he spoke. "Hey, TK, Glad to hear from you. What's up?

"Well, you were the one to call me." Takeru said, deadpanning for a moment. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh yea..." Daisuke laughed a little, before he continued. "Well, I wanted to be sure you were all right. I noticed you've seemed down lately."

TK frowned as he heard that. He had thought he had been trying to cover it up, and hope no one noticed but obviously it hadn't worked. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to seem like nothing was wrong.

"Don't try and act like you don't know." Daisuke stated rather bluntly. "Ever since you and Kari went out for ice cream, you've been half mopey whenever your not around her. Spill TS."

TK smiled softly. When they had first met, Davis had screwed his nickname up on purpose, trying to annoy him. Nowadays though, he did it as an official nickname, between the two as friends.

'How do I approach this' The blond Chosen thought to himself. "Well..."

"You've got a crush on Hikari, don't you, TC."

TK blinked, not expecting that to ever come out of Davis' mouth. "How....How did you know?"

Takeru could almost feel the grin Daisuke probably had on his face. "It was pretty easy. You've been acting worse then I ever did." The leader of the newer Chosen laughed softly. "You thought I would want to kill you, if I ever found out, didn't you? Well, so you know, I can understand how you feel. But I know Hikari isn't for me. She sees me as nothing more then a friend, and I guess I kinda enjoy how she plays along when I flirt."

TK was in pure shock. He knew Davis had a crush, but he never expected him to be the one, if anyone, to call him about his feelings for Kari.

"Well EK, I got to go. Dinners waiting. But if you ever need to talk about Kari, or other things, you know you can come to me."

"Y...yea, Daisuke. I'll remember, thanks. Later."

"Later!"

TK hung the phone up, blinking slightly. 'Davis.... just offered for me to talk about how I feel, about Kari with him.....' He shook his head, as he picked the phone back up, ordering his pizza for dinner. He smiled, thankful for such good friends as he had.

Ain't it kinda funny at the dark end of the road,

Someone lights the way, with just a single ray of hope.

(later that night)

TK sat, looking out of his bedroom window, at the night life on the street. It was about 9PM, and his mom hadn't gotten home yet. He didn't even think she would be home until he was already asleep. As he watched the people walking, he blinking, thinking he noticed someone familiar. The person, a girl he was sure, was trying to pull her arm free from a young man's hold. TK got a little upset, pulling his shirt on as he ran out of the apartment, and running down the stairs, going quickly to the spot in the crowd where he had seen the two, just in time to see the young man moving into an alley, and no sign of the girl. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, hearing a soft muffled scream when he got at the alley's mouth, unable to place it still, and glanced in, seeing the man holding her against a wall behind a dumpster, and appearing to be threatening her. Unfortunately, his body was big enough, he was covering the girl, so he could not see her. Takeru quickly grabbed a small pipe, moving behind the man slowly, until he was right behind him, and slammed the pipe against the back of his head.

As the young man slumped, TK dropped the pipe in surprise, seeing Hikari crying and with a scared expression on her face. She looked to TK, and immediately hugged him tightly, sobbing against his arm. TK looked down to see the young man was Justin, laying in an unconscious heap. TK let Kari go for a moment, long enough to find some rope in the alley, and tie Justin up, so he wouldn't get away.

He looked back to Kari, who looked very upset, and put an arm around her, not saying anything, as he walked her to his apartment, making sure to call the police about Justin. He made something for Kari to eat, as she sat on the couch, finally having calmed down enough to not cry, but still silent. As he handed her a small cup of tea, she looked up, and for the first time that night, gave him a genuine soft smile. "Thank you, Takeru. Looks like you were my Guardian Angel for the night...." She kissed him softly on his lips, the drinking the tea as they waited for the police. TK simple smiled, feeling extremely good, as he got himself a cup and waited.

Oh I believe there are Angel's among us,

Sent down to us, from somewhere up above.

They come to you, and me, in our darkest hours, 

To show us how to live, to teach us how to give,

To guide us with the light of love

Justin went to jail, especially since once the police picked him up, it seemed Kari wasn't the first girl he had tried something with. Kari had a little trouble for a few weeks, but with the help of her friends and such, was able to get over what had happened that night.

They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places, 

grace us with their mercy, in our time of need.

TK smiled at Kari, as they walked down the street, having finished the first official date they had gone on. TK had been pessimistic about going, especially knowing Davis still had something of feelings, but even he had pushed him to ask her. As they walked up to Kari's apartment building, TK took her hand gently, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Takeru." Normally, he didn't like people using his full name, but he never seemed to mind when she did. He returned her smile softly. "So did I Kari." 

As he glanced over her shoulder, he noticed the other side of the street. There stood the old man, who had walked him home all those years ago. In front of him stood Angel, the young girl he had helped and who had helped him in return. And next to her, with his hand in Angel's, was Davis, smiling at TK and Kari, and waving with his free hand.

Oh I believe there are Angel's among us,

Sent down to us, from somewhere up above.

They come to you, and me, in our darkest hour, 

To show us how to live, to teach us how to give,

To guide us with the light of love

To guide us with the Light of Love.....

TK smiled and nodded for Kari to look. She did, giggling softly at the frantic wave they saw Daisuke giving. Angel and he started walking again, both this time giving a normal wave good-bye, which Kari and TK gave back. As they watched them leave, TK walked Kari to the elevator, going to her floor. When they finally walked up to her door, TK hesitated a moment, as Kari gave him a hug good bye. As she started to turn to open the door, TK cupped her cheek, turning her head towards him, and kissed her gently on the lips, not a passionate kiss, but simply one filled with love. Kari returned it, as they hugged again, holding the kiss only a few moments, before parting slowly, watching one another's eyes closely. After a moment, They both heard someone inside, and finally split apart, save their hands.

"Well,...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, if you don't get online tonight, ok?" TK smiled softly.

Kari smiled back. "You can bet on it." She blushed slightly, before kissing him softly on his lips, holding his hand tightly, and whispering "My guardian angel". He blushed badly, before looking up as she smiled at him. She then reluctantly walked into her house, giving him one last glance, before shutting the door.

TK smiled softly, as he finally walked back home, knowing his mom wouldn't be home, but not caring for once. He simply thought on that last kiss he had given Hikari, and smiled, feeling better then he ever had.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Well? what do you think? I know, it is kinda odd and such... I dun know.... I just wrote as I listened to the song over and over, and fit what i wanted in. If I decide to revise it, if I decide it could use it, but probably not. Please R&R to let me know what you all think though, so I can know if I should try more one shots like this. Bye for now!!!! ^_^ Rocker*

Revised A/N ~ Wow, you never realise how your progressing until you sit down and read one of your older works. ^_^;; Since this won the Song-Fic category in the Envision digimon fanfic contest, I reread it and decided to do some editing and such. I might do some more, if I can get my editor to look it over. Glad you enjoyed!


End file.
